Some Call it Fate, I Call it Karma
by TheLove000Kill
Summary: SaiNaru -yaoi- Sai and Naruto are attacked by an unknown jutsu while training, causing them to be able to read each others thoughts while Tsunade looks for a cure. Rated for later chapters.
1. Something Practiced is Something Perfect

Some Call it Fate, I Call it Karma.

Chapter 1: Something Practiced is Something Perfect

RATED FOR LATER CHAPTERS

SaiNaru Yaoi

------------------------------------------

The sickening clash of metal grinding against metal echoed throughout the cold night air, interrupting the peaceful silence of the surrounding forest. Sai ran swiftly through the forest, his black clothes blending in with the impending darkness. Close on his heels followed Naruto. The two were training intensely that morning, as if they were both relieving all the stress of the world onto each other. To stand and fight would be reckless so Sai alternated between running and throwing kunai, waiting for an opening.

Both ninja were too infatuated with their own battle to pay close attention to their surroundings or they would have noticed they were being watched by an elite ninja whose mission to kill anyone assisting Konoha, his specific target was Sai. He became interested though at seeing the blonde haired boy, though he didn't know Naruto, he indulged himself with thoughts of getting extra praise for taking out both the Konoha ninja.

The nin chuckled thinking of all the praise he'd get if he took out an ANBU Root and then some, what a catch! He stayed low to the ground, following the two fighting males, trying to plan out his method of attack. The easiest way, he deducted, would be through the brain, if he tapped into the brain the and mentally disabled them, it would kill their physical bodies as well, that being his specialty. Unfortunately he could only take them out one at a time, so he swiftly decided to take down Sai. He moved from the thick, dense brush to reveal himself, a sinister smile plastered across his face.

Sai felt his body stiffen up at the sight of another ninja, and in a blurring, confusing second he realized he couldn't move at his own accord anymore. A blinding blue light engulfed his body, paralyzing him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Naruto struggling against the attack, before his mind could comprehend his surroundings he felt himself slowly slipping into darkness as he fell to the ground unconscious.

------------------------------------------

Sai felt his body convulsing ruthlessly as he awoke. His throat felt as if it were closing in, suffocating him, he coughed harshly, opening up his airways, gasping for air. He came to his senses slowly, blinking he glanced around. He was in an unfamiliar room; in a hospital bed next to him was Naruto, sleeping uncomfortably. It didn't take him long to realize he was in the hospital, definitely not his most favorite place to be.

The black haired male got slowly, cautiously to his feet. His legs felt numb as he struggled to stay standing, leaning against the bed for support. His mind was blurred, but somewhere in the back of his brain he could hear a faint voice "Oh, Sai… you're awake." Sakura's voice echoed through the dull room. "Sakura… how did I get here?" he tried to regain his composure, not wanting to show that his body was weak at that moment.

"Ah, I found you near death and took you here." Sakura replied softly. "I suggest lying back down, there's no telling what type of jutsu you've been exposed to, I'm not sure if there will be any long term complications, but as of now you're in bad shape." Sai slowly sat down, taking the information in. "You're lucky I found the both of you, Kakashi sensei took care of the ninja that attacked. It seemed he used a rather powerful technique to worm his way into your brain and kill off your nerve endings, everything should be fixed now, since I took care of it and repaired what I could. It seems that Naruto interrupted the jutsu or you would have surely been dead."

Sai gave a small sigh, laying back down in his bed to relax, if he stressed his body out, there's no telling what kind of damage it could cause in that state. 'I must recover quickly; I cannot let this interrupt my mission.' He commanded himself mostly out of frustration. With that he drifted off into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------

Sai awoke, stretching out and yawning; he sat up and glanced over his shoulder to see Naruto already awake, lying motionless in the bed. The black haired male shook his head slightly, 'How could he be so reckless?' He sighed inwardly.

"Excuse me?" Naruto questioned him, his voice still groggy. "What?" Sai replied dully, turning towards the other male. 'Is he trying to play stupid with me? No, maybe he's just naturally an idiot…' Naruto mentally stated, sitting up. The black haired male blinked awkwardly "You know… I can hear you." 

"What?" 

"What…?"

The two glanced oddly at each other, both thoroughly confused. Sai gave a small sigh, not in the mood for arguing with the rather immature ninja. 'Poor guy, I mean, it's not his fault he's an awkward, dickless, social outcast'. Naruto's eyebrow twitched slightly 'Social outcast? At least I'm not _socially retarded_' he mentally sneered back.

Sai froze, turning his head fully towards the other male "Naruto kun…?" "What?" The blonde haired boy snapped back, his eyes angry and irritated. "I didn't recall saying that aloud…" the black haired male stated awkwardly. It was as if realization dawned on both of the ninja at the same moment, shock draining the color out of their faces.

"C-can you hear my thoughts?" Naruto began to panic, clutching at the bandages around his forehead. "No, that's just not rational." Sai tried to convince both himself and the other. "Okay, okay, I'm gonna think of something and you shouldn't be able to hear it, okay?" The blonde said quickly. "Okay…"

'Sai is a weirdo who has to read books to make friends' Naruto chuckled to himself under his breath. Sai glanced over at the other, though his face remained emotionless, his eyes looked terrified and amazed at the same time. "Naruto kun… I can hear you!"

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto began screaming, pulling at his hair "Get outta my head" he whined loudly. All the commotion caused a nurse to run in to check on the boy, the woman was met by a very panicky Naruto ripping his bandages from his head, and a very calm Sai smiling to himself on the bed. After the nurse got the two lying back in their beds she called in Tsunade to asses the extent of their brain trauma.

-----------------------------------------------

Neither of the boys were told what was wrong with them, or what would happen in the future, which definitely didn't make either one of them very comfortable, but luckily they were released from the hospital and told to get plenty of rest while solutions for their problem was being determined.

The two were completely silent, walking side by side down the streets of Konoha, evening already beginning to set in. Naruto soon reached his small apartment, turning to watch Sai continue to walk down the street. "Oi, Sai." He shouted hesitantly. The black haired male turned around "Yes, Naruto kun?" Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly "Umm, you don't live to far from here, right?" Sai blinked momentarily "Actually, I live on the other side of town, quite a few miles away." The blonde paused slightly "Well, you can stay here, just for tonight, it'll be dark soon."

'Hmm, I read before that I should drop the suffixes off names when referring to my friends sooo…' Sai smiled "Thank you… Naruto." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the other, shaking his head "No problem, Sai."

Upon entering the apartment Sai took a quick glance around, taking in the surroundings. It was small and rather bland, there was a tiny kitchen which appeared to only have cups of ramen in it, there was one bedroom, a bathroom, and a tiny living room with a low to the ground coffee table placed in front of a white couch. Sai removed his shoes, taking a seat on the couch, which was rather uncomfortable. "Are you hungry, you haven't ate anything?" Naruto questioned him. "Yes, I am." Sai replied blandly. "What do you want?"

The black haired boy smiled "Anything is fine." Naruto rolled his eyes 'Why the hell does he have to be so annoying! Can't he just tell me what he wants to eat, jeez!' the blond growled. Sai made no comment on the other boy's inner thoughts, but merely sat in silence as he waited for his meal, which of course was ramen.

Naruto sat beside Sai, setting the noodles in front of himself and the other. "Thank you, Naruto." "Yea, no problem." There was a heavy, awkward silence filling the air as the two ate before Sai finally spoke up "Hey Naruto?" "What?" Sai paused "Umm, is it okay if I refer to you as Naruto chan perhaps?" The blond blinked at him "Uh, no." he said flatly "Naruto is okay." "Well I read that I should think of a nickname for my friends, ones that fit their personality." Naruto sighed, "Not again with the books, Sai." "Well maybe you can think of a nickname for me?" he suggested.

"Oh, I have plenty…" Naruto began to count off all the fitting names on his fingers "Weirdo, Creep, Social retard, Ass, and Looooser." He smiled in a friendly way, letting the black haired boy know he was joking around. Sai smiled back, though not quite as friendly "In that case I'll just call you dickless, spineless, ugly, loser." Silence fell between the two again, Sai got up to throw his small, plastic cut away. He removed his pouch, sword and backpack, placing them very neatly by his shoes next to the door. He then, fully clothed walked into Naruto's room and layed down on his bed.

Naruto froze, glanced into his room, then walked in tentatively. "Sai?" The other boy opened his eyes "Yes, Naruto?" "Umm, I thought you could sleep on the couch, or I could make you a bed on the floor." Naruto glanced at the ground, almost guiltily. "What do you mean?"

The blond mentally punched himself, poor Sai had never spent the night with a friend, he didn't even understand that is was just plain WEIRD for two males to sleep in the same bed together. "No, never mind Sai, you can take my bed tonight." Naruto gave him a small smile before walking out into the living room to make himself comfortable on the couch and fall asleep.

---------------------------------------------

Sai awoke the next morning, stretching out and yawning loudly. He glanced around the room, looking for Naruto before he remembered the boy had walked out of the room the night before. Sai got up and walked out in the living room to find the blond sprawled out on the couch, drooling all over himself. Sai chuckled a little bit, which felt completely out of character 'Poor Naruto kun, he looks uncomfortable, I guess I'll help him into bed so he can sleep well!' The black haired boy walked over to the couch, scooping Naruto up into his arms, he quickly realized the boy was heavier than he looked, probably from all that damn cup of ramen he ate everyday. Sai stumbled, caught off guard. The boy awoke sharply as his butt hit the hard ground, Sai landing flat out on top of him. Naruto screeched "Get off, off, off!" he yelled loudly, pushing the other away. "Ah, I apologize Naruto kun!" "Oh my god, you're a freakin' pervert trying to rape me in my sleep!" the blond yelled loudly. 'Pervert?' Sai mentally questioned himself. 'That's right, pervert, go look it up in one of your stupid books." Naruto snapped back. 'Hey, that's not fair, stop reading my thoughts, it's very rude.' The black haired boy furrowed his eyebrows. 'What? Like I can help it!' Naruto jumped to his feet, storming off towards his room and slamming the door behind him.

Sai sat in shock for a second, feeling as if a hurricane had just ripped through the room. 'Ah, note to self, friends don't like being fallen upon.'

By the time Naruto awoke, Sai was in the small kitchen, making breakfast. The blond walked into the living room, sitting himself in front of the table. "Oh, you're awake Naruto, I was going to make a nice breakfast, but it seems all you have is ramen…" Naruto rubbed at his tired eyes "Yea, I need to go shopping don't I?" 'I'm surprised Sai didn't just go home, I mean, we're not training today, why the heck is he in my kitchen.'

Sai walked out with the food, taking a seat next to Naruto 'I felt bad about this morning, I read that I should try to fix things if I upset one of my friends.' He replied mentally. "Thanks." Naruto said tentatively "and uh, I'm sorry about this morning, I'm not really mad at you…" "Hm, so you'd be mad if I ever layed on you again?" he joked. "Yes…" Naruto said hesitantly, not liking the tone of the other male's voice. "So if I did this…" Sai gave the other a smirk, shoving him back on the couch and crawling on top of him, "you'd be mad at me?" Naruto gasped, eyes widening "Eww, get off, gross." The blond shoved his hand into the other male's face, trying to push him back. Sai laughed slightly 'Oh, you think you're stronger than me?' he mocked him. 'Hmph, I know I'm stronger' Naruto snapped back, struggling to shove the other off. The two wrestled oddly on the couch, Naruto attempting to bite Sai's arm but failed miserably.

"Naruto chan!'

The males froze, stopping their wrestling at the sound of Sakura's voice at the door. 'Oh shit!' Naruto panicked, kicking Sai in the stomach. Sai fell back at the sudden, surprise impact of the kick, clutching his stomach as Naruto jumped off the couch to rush to Sakura. "Hi Naruto chan!' she greeted him happily. She stopped though, furrowing her eyebrows "Hello… Sai?"

The black haired male rose slowly to his feet, giving her a weak wave "Hello, Sakura kun." He smiled. "Well, anyways Naruto, I came to talk to you…" she hesitated "I heard about you situation." She said in a hushed voice hoping Sai couldn't hear 'Good luck" she whispered, chuckling slightly. Naruto's eyebrow twitched "Is that all you came here for?" he growled.

She suddenly stopped, glancing down at the ground, her voice turned serious "No, I have to talk with you alone, can we go somewhere?" Naruto was thrown off at her sudden change in attitude, he felt slightly concerned "Okay, we'll go somewhere alone."

-----------------------------------------

End of chapter-

Sorry to cut it off there, the next chapter will be much more exciting, I promise! Chapter 2 preview: Sakura reveals her feelings for Naruto, all the while Sai is listening in on the boy's thoughts, how will he feel about this situation?

I'll post it once I get some good reviews, I'm not done typing it yet so it may be a few days before it's up.


	2. The Idea of Being in Love

Some Call it Fate, I Call it Karma

Chapter 2: The Idea of Being in Love

Naruto stepped tentatively out the door, Sakura looked nervous, almost afraid, and in all of Naruto's years he never thought he'd see her frightened by anything. "Sakura…?" his voice was hushed as they stood awkwardly in the hallway. "Naruto." She responded, stepping slowly towards him "I-I've wanted to say this for a long time now…" she hesitated. "Oh no, is something wrong, are you hurt? Where's Kakashi, is he dead??" the boy's voice became panicky, his mind racing with horrible thoughts.

Sai let out a small sigh from the comforts of the apartment couch. Though he couldn't hear anything the two were talking about in the hallways, he could read Naruto's thoughts almost perfectly. His eyes shifted to the ground, preparing himself for the worst, he could never remember the blond being this upset about something before.

"Naruto I…" Sakura quickly turned her head towards the ground, her pink hair hiding her face. "I really like you Naruto." The blond glanced quickly around as if thinking about what she was saying "Uh, I really like you too, but seriously, what the heck is wrong!?" he whined. "No, you're so dumb, I'm saying I like you, Naruto, I love you." She yelled at him, looking up her face tinted a dull pink, slightly blushing and slightly from frustration.

The male hesitated, scratching the back of his head "I've liked you… for a long time Sakura…" his voice sounded weak and sad. "I'm going to be leaving for a while." She bit her lip softly. The boy glanced down at her "Where to?" "To train, I'll only be gone a couple of months, maybe less. Hopefully you and Sai can get in some training too?" The pink haired girl gave him a comforting smile. "Bye" She turned her back slowly on him "Wait!" the blond grabbed her softly by the shoulder, hugging her "bye." For some reason it felt sad to hold her, almost like it would be the last time they ever saw each other.

Naruto returned to the apartment, a sad tension lingering around him. He knew he should've been happy hearing the words he'd wanted to for so long, even if it wasn't from Sakura, he'd always craved the feeling to have someone say they care for him and love him. He felt so hopeless knowing she was leaving, even if it was only for a short while.

The blond was welcomed by a smiling Sai, sitting contently on the couch by himself. Naruto slowly sat down beside him. "Sai?" "Yes, Naruto kun." "Can we go train today?" The black haired male hesitated, thinking upon the conversation he'd just heard in Naruto's mind "Yes." He wanted to say more, but from what he'd read, it wasn't polite to insult a friend in need of comfort. In fact he'd read quite a few things about friendship and comfort lately. 'Depressed people like eating, maybe I can feed him ramen?' he contemplated silently to himself. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the other male, shaking his head. "On second thought, I'm going to train alone, I guess you can go home now." With that the two parted on their ways, overwhelmed with the day's drama.

Sai made his way slowly down the road, enjoying the cold breeze that pricked at his face. He made a quick stop at the library, obtaining his usual reading materials which included training manuals and some 'how to make friends fast' tips. Instead of making his way home though, he returned to the other male's house to relax on the couch. It was nice to be able to read and get away from everything. He noticed how oddly silent it was though, no TV, no radio, no Naruto! He couldn't hear any of Naruto's many scrambled thoughts, the boy's mind seemed to race around 24/7. Sai realized there must be a gap in the 'disease' they'd been wrought with, if they were too far apart they could no longer hear each other.

Sai finally felt the tension leave his body as he set his book down, lying on the couch. It was his first chance to think about things and not worrying about Naruto hearing him. Now that he thought about it though, everything crashed on him at once, his throat clenching up. It hurt to think about the other boy saying he loved someone. The black haired male didn't know how to react to the sudden emotion 'I feel… I feel like crying? But why…' Sai let out a long, deep breath, regaining his composure. 'No, I need a nap' He smiled delicately to himself, falling into a light sleep, hoping to get his mind back off things.

"Hey! Wake the hell up!!" Sai blinked his eyes open, awakening to the sound of Naruto's very loud yelling. "I thought I told you to go home." The black haired boy smiled happily "I waited here for you, I stopped at the bookstore, and I also picked up some Ramen, I'll make dinner for you." He stated cheerfully, getting up from the couch. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him "You're happier than usual…." He stated dully. "Oh?" he laughed slightly, stepping towards the kitchen.

"Nope." Naruto declared loudly, stepping in front of the other male. "There's something wrong, I can never tell what you're thinking." He laughed almost evilly "But now I can tell exactly what you're thinking." He poked his finger into Sai's forehead as if trying to intimidate him. Sai merely smiled 'You want to know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking you, mr. dickless, needs to step out of my way so I can make your food.'

Naruto gritted his teeth "Screw you, I'm not hungry." His voice became suddenly serious and snappy as he stormed off to his room. 'Oh, did I make Naruto kun angry?' Sai blinked confused. 'Ah, that's right, I guess it's not polite to call him dickless, I guess I'll have to think of a new nickname…' The black haired male trailed into his room, finding the other laying in the dark on his bed. "Naruto ku…" Sai stopped himself "I mean, Naruto, may I come in." the boy received a small grunt in return, and not a welcoming grunt at that. The black haired male got the hint, exiting the room and returning to the couch to sit in silence.

Naruto tossed around in his bed for several minutes attempting to make him self comfortable. He tried his best to keep his mind off Sakura, but the memories continued to flood through his mind. He felt confused mixed with a few other emotions, he just couldn't understand why Sakura would confess to him, she'd always be so mean about it before, if he even hugged her he'd get slugged good. He growled under his breath, tossing around the bed some more, maybe he just needed to sleep on things.

The moment the blond lied down for some rest he was abruptly interrupted by a knock on his door. "What do you want?" he sounded irritated at being disturbed. "May I come in?" After a moment of silence he finally got Naruto's approval. "Were you sleeping?" Sai questioned him as he entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. "Nah, just sittin' here…" the boy sat up, giving the other a soft smile. "Mmm, I've been thinking." Sai stated rather bluntly. "Yea, what about?" for once it was Sai's turn to hesitate, as if he were slightly uneasy. Naruto glanced awkwardly at him, waiting for an answer. "I heard what Sakura said… I mean, I heard what you were thinking she said…" Naruto felt his fingers twitch, he felt like hitting the boy for spying, but he opted to continue listening. "I heard what you thought… about always wanting to hear someone say they love you." The male scratched the back of his head, sitting beside Naruto. In response, Naruto scooted slightly away. "I'm just glad you finally found someone like that, y'know."

"Hmmm…" Naruto didn't have much to say, and this conversation was not taking his mind of the fact that he still remained confused and upset over the situation. 'and why the hell is he being so nice any way? It's creepy, it's goddamn creepy.' "Excuse me?" Sai smiled at him. "Well, it's not like I could help but think about it, you never care about things, you're an asshole whose vocab mostly consists of the word penis!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him. Sai laughed slightly under his breath "Oh, are you just upset because perhaps… you don't have one?" he joked, swatting the other male's finger away. "You're asking for it now, Sai." Naruto taunted back, threatening to smack his arm. "Oh? I'm shaking." "You should be." Naruto half shouted, pouncing at Sai. The male fell back onto the bed, Naruto sitting victoriously on top of him, oblivious to the odd position.

"Naruto." "Wha…" before the blond could reply back he felt Sai's fingers tangle into his hair as he was quickly pulled forward. He felt his lips clash into the black haired male's. He was momentarily stunned, his mind blank, and his body freezing up. Sai's sudden kiss was harsh and surprising. His tongue ran over Naruto's lips, begging him to open his mouth. A lump formed in Naruto's throat as he could taste Sai's spit on his mouth, he shouted, freeing his hair quickly from the male's grasp. His mind went into panic mode as he jumped off Sai, running for the bathroom door. He ended up remaining there the rest of the night, lost in a fury of frustrating thoughts. He came to the conclusion though, that Sai must be absolutely out of his mind, he must've read too many romance novels or maybe he bumped into Icha Icha Paradise, because there was no way that he could EVER like Naruto.

Sorry, it's kinda short. I've been on vacation and I haven't had time to write very much. I'm shooting for a yaoi scene within the next couple of chapter, I guess it just depends on how everything turns out… It's hard to really keep Sai and Naruto in character this chapter, unfortunately I'm writing this realllllllllly late at night so…. Yep, I'm too tired to care


	3. Let Them Say What The Please

Some call it Fate, I call it Karma

Some call it Fate, I call it Karma

Chapter 3: Let Them Say What They Please

The next morning Naruto awoke rather uncomfortably on the cold, hard bathroom floor. He rubbed groggily at his eyes, slowly taking in his surroundings. He groaned as he stood to his feet, using the counter as support, his back clearly sore from the sleeping arrangement. His eyes suddenly snapped open as he glanced around to make sure Sai hadn't broke into the bathroom. He cautiously opened the door, glancing quickly around the bedroom 'Clear.' He slid his back to the wall, slowly making his way to the door and poking his head into the living room. He sighed quietly, seeing no signs of the other ninja. He tiptoed towards the front door, his fingers just touching the knob.

"Ah, good morning Naruto-kun!" "Ack!" he shouted, pulling his hand away from the door quickly. "What the heck are you still doing here?!" he yelled frantically, avoiding looking into his face. "Oh? You fell asleep, I thought I'd make breakfast because I read…" "God, enough with the reading, I get it, okay, you're just making things really uncomfortable and I don't want you here." Naruto snapped at him, folding his arms over his chest. Sai paused momentarily, glancing at the floor "I apologize, I'll be leaving then, if that's what you want…"

Naruto bit his lip slightly as the other male left. 'I didn't mean to make him feel bad' he furrowed his eyebrows, the guilt sinking in. Poor Sai probably didn't even know what a kiss meant, especially if he got his hands on Icha Icha Paradise, oh, he'd definitely imitate those things… The blond sighed loudly, dragging his sore body to the kitchen. He stopped to glance down at his small table, placed very neatly on the table was a fresh bowl of ramen, and not the cup crap either, but real home made noodles and pork Ramen. Naruto rolled his eyes 'Damn, guess It's my turn to apologize' he made his way to the door, shouting for the other male. Of course Sai hadn't made it too far, he turned to look back at the other male. "Sai, please come back…" Naruto said in a rather small voice, a defeated look on his face.

Sai smiled, strolling back towards the door with that damned 'happy walk' of his. "I-I'm sorry." Naruto's voice was even more hushed now as he looked down at the ground, ashamed, his face tinted a slight pink color. "No, Naruto-kun, you don't have to apologize…" The black haired male stood in front of him, his smile slowly fading. 'I shouldn't have forced anything on you…' The blond stepped back to allow Sai to walk past him, closing the door. "No, it's not like you meant anything by it, right?" Sai glanced up into Naruto's face 'I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun.'

Naruto blinked at Sai, furrowing his eyebrows slightly "What do you mean?" Sai gave a weak, rather pathetic smile, unlike his usual 'emotionless' one. "It'd be easier if you'd stop listening to what I'm thinking." He laughed a little. "Well, it's not like I can help it!" the blond replied hastily. The black haired male sighed, sitting on the couch, removing his head band and shoes. He placed his shoes very carefully to the side, folding his head protector and placing it neatly on top of his shoes, followed by his gloves, sword and backpack. Naruto sat awkwardly beside him, watching his movements. "Naruto-kun." He addressed him "Yea, Sai?" He finished organizing his things and leaned back onto the couch "When I kissed you, it wasn't an incident." He paused, closing his eyes 'and I know you can't return my feelings, and I accept that…' he finished what he couldn't physically say. Naruto went silent, bowing his head down. The two said nothing for what seemed like hours, which in reality was only a five minute span. Naruto finally shifted over, then stood to face the other male, a shameful look fell on his face. Sai glanced up as Naruto bent down to wrap his arms around his neck, hugging him "I'm sorry Sai… I just don't like males… I mean, I don't want people even thinking I like males." Sai blinked a few times, as if thinking about what he'd just been told "So if others think you like males, it will change who you are? It'll make you gay?" Sai stated rather bluntly. "Errr… that's not really how it works Sai, it won't make me anything…" The black haired male furrowed his eyebrows as Naruto pulled away from the hug, standing up in front of him. "If it's just how people perceive you, and has no lasting affect on who you really are Naruto-kun, why is it that it should bother you what people think at all?"

Naruto couldn't calculate a good response at that moment and was left silent. Sai stood up, merely inches from Naruto he tried to maneuver his way around him. The blond stepped back, allowing him movement. 'You're right' Naruto thought dully 'I shouldn't let it affect me, and I know, it hurts when you like someone sooo badly, and they don't return your affection, even if you tell me you're okay with it… how could you be?' his mind raced, thinking about how hard he tried to get Sakura to like him and how she'd always turned him down, but it suddenly meant the world to him when Sakura finally said she loved him. How was Sai feeling knowing that he chased the other male off the previous night? "I'm okay with it because I would never want to push anything onto you, you like Sakura, not me, if she makes you happy then I want you to go to her. I'm really happy… just knowing you're my friend." He smiled, that stupid emotionless smile. He then made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.

Naruto heard the dull sound of the shower turning on, Sai had obviously made himself at home. The blond laid down on his small, plain bed, staring at the ceiling. He'd never stopped to think about Sai before, he'd never thought about liking someone other than Sakura, especially not a male. He felt torn and confused about the whole situation, he didn't even want to think about it anymore. Just as he felt his eyes getting heavy, and sleep about to overwhelm him, he heard the bathroom door click open. He glanced over, Sai was fully clothed, his dirty towel neatly folded on top of the counter.

The black haired male made his way around the room, walking toward the living room. "Sai?" Naruto said tentatively "yes, Naruto-kun?" "You… You're not sleeping in here tonight?" Sai paused, slightly caught off guard "If you don't mind, I thought you'd want me to return home." He smiled. "No, it's okay if you stay here…" Naruto smiled softly back. The black haired male made his way to the bed, lying down beside the blond. Naruto sat up slightly, turning his head to face Sai. "Y'know, I've been thinking…" the blond said tentatively. "Oh? I guess I couldn't hear you over the shower." "Well… I really want to… umm…." He struggled to find the words.

Naruto finally leaned over, placing his lips very softly against Sai's. 'I want to kiss you again…' Sai's eyes widened slightly as he felt Naruto's wet tongue slide over his lips. The black haired male closed his eyes, leaning into the other boy's kiss. He parted his lips, his tongue begging to enter Naruto's mouth. Naruto gasped slightly as Sai's tongue slipped into his mouth. 'Does that feel good, Naruto?' his hands grabbing onto the blonde's hips. "Ah, Sai.' He moaned as the black haired male pulled Naruto's hips down onto his own. 'I'm sorry Sai, I can't… I can't do this.' He pulled away breathlessly. "It's okay Naruto-kun, I understand." Sai whispered gently in his ear. Naruto rolled off the other male, curling up on his side of the bed. He rolled back over to face Sai again, cuddling up into his side. "Hm?" Sai glanced over at the boy, giving him a soft smile. 'I'm sorry…' Naruto's voice, even mentally sounded sad. 'For what?' Sai replied. 'I've just never done anything like that before, I never really /really/ kissed someone…' "Naruto…" Sai cut him off. "Stop thinking like that, I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want to do. I'm not upset with you so please, stop apologizing."

"Okay…" he replied slowly. "G'night Sai." The black haired male smiled at the boy who was currently cuddled into his side "Good night, Naruto." 'I like it better when you say Naruto, without the suffixes and crap.' Sai laughed slightly "I'll remember that."

000000000000000000000000000

End Chapter! Bleh, uneventful beginning… Next couple of chapters will be much more exciting, promise? Preview of Chapter 4: Naruto and Sai are sent out on a deadly mission involving Sasuke, what happens when one of them comes face to face with death. And now it's Sai's turn to, on a whim, spare Sasuke's life.


End file.
